Old City Info
The Mulit Puropse Center is a center in the cwa game nation that is used for events, services, or anything else that happens on the game nation. Its current location is the fleucia starter lot. The starter lot is just a small box shaped lot based on the planet of fleucia. On both sides of the center the regular fleucia starter lot displays are there. These come with the lot , yet a lot owner can not acces them for building purpose. The center does have lights , due to the day/night change on this lot. Right now there are 26 seats in the arean, yet 20 more can be installed. AT the fron there are too expanded gold windows for doors. The arena itself is gold, yet the floor pannels are black, form the umbara set. at the entry there are two mon cala house guests and at the stairs to the platform there are two clonw trooper guests. The nation health unit is the hospital association for the game nation. This unit consits of all public services and military health care. For right now beside military care, there are two other hospitals for public use. One is loacted in Royaltown, the other in Hilltop village. Both have about ten rooms in all to fit people. Its no bill to go to eithere of the places. Since both of these lots have a day/ night switch all lighting is given in both places. royal hopsital Added by Joshlexen This is the hospital in the calrac city, better know as royaltown, it has three levels and has a window for most patient rooms. The second hospital is located in hilltop village city, on a geonosis lot, it has more rooms and is a big biggger inw idth then this place. Since this lot has a quicker night setting more lights are put around the area, to give some brightness to the area. Even on the cwa game , its lot for role players to do in these citys. The Nation Park is a park made on a astroied lot on clone wars adventures. This park has a fixture count of 237, making it one of the smaller place within the nation. The park itself has three main points. The bridge, the activity park, and the troop park. The bridge is a reagular bridge made out of three diffrent color floor pannels. Red, Blue, and Gold are the colors that make it up. Going from the road itself into the parks, the bridge has a red pannel tilted upward to reach the height of the bridge. With pole supports under the bridge and railing the bridge is sturdy and most players will not fall off it. From there the bridge can either take you to the activity park, or the troop park. When you look forward the entry to the bridge Added by Joshlexen off the bridge you can see the troop fountain. This, the conovur fountain you can buy in card assult packs, is standing surronded by flat archive pannels. The rest of the park is like a normal park with swings, and a basketball court, and and the running track. Pictures of the rest are as follows. Wind city is a geonosis lot that holds a city for the cwa game nation. This is the only city currently to have two glitches. The city is one of the onl citys to have a museum. The current fxiture count is 680 making it one of the middle citys in size. Things to do inside the city.Edit Beside the glitches, a player can go to the officers club, museum, or even war / attack room. The officers club has a music player and arcade games. War room is a basica war room with maps and every thing. yet, a player can tour the area and use a defense cannon there. Not many museums can say thiers has a dinsouar in it from geonosis. Ours does though Althought this city is not the biggest some of the detail in the city makes it great. Like the skywalk way that leads to the glitch. For a role player this is a great place. Evene if you dont role play it is still lots of fun. A player can enjoy the city as a place to hang out. Going in the glitch, dancing at the ofifcers club, or playing the arcade games One of the more younger citys in the nation is located on a ryloth lot on the clone wars adventures game. This city has a fixture count of 782, making it one of the larger citys within the nation. This citys best feature is the glitch that can take a player outside of the lot and into the jungle areas around ot. The second best part is the nations premire museum located on this lot. Through the city a player would find apartmenr, a arcade, hang out rooms, a store, a resturant, and some thing new that no other city currently has, a bank. As you can see in the picture from the top of the musuem a player can access that outside glitch. The decoration in this city is a bit diffrent.Instead of doing straight out buildings the way down. In the middle of the city two plant decorations are made. This city currently houses one military office which is a command station. Although no info is stored here many meeting can occur, as this is also used as a political office. As most citys now there are a day and night server, there are light poles spread accross the city to provide light when it is dark. There are auto lights and lights that have to be turned on so some kind of light is always avalible. The nation health unit is the hospital association for the game nation. This unit consits of all public services and military health care. For right now beside military care, there are two other hospitals for public use. One is loacted in Royaltown, the other in Hilltop village. Both have about ten rooms in all to fit people. Its no bill to go to eithere of the places. Since both of these lots have a day/ night switch all lighting is given in both places. royal hopsital Added by Joshlexen This is the hospital in the calrac city, better know as royaltown, it has three levels and has a window for most patient rooms. The second hospital is located in hilltop village city, on a geonosis lot, it has more rooms and is a big biggger inw idth then this place. Since this lot has a quicker night setting more lights are put around the area, to give some brightness to the area. Even on the cwa game , its lot for role players to do in these citys. Baytown city is the second largest city in the cwa nation. its ccurrent fixutre count is 906. Making it he second largest place beside the capital itself. This city also has a kamino glitch where a player can go into the ocean surronding the area. Things to do inside the city.Edit This city has diffrent place for players to hang out and do role play games. Most of the front of the citys is used for hanging out it has diffrent rooms and areas for players to stay at. The farther you go back you can reach more of the role play places. Forr some thier is a tech place, pet shop, and library for players. When you get to the second level of the city. You can access the resturant, officers club, and the war room. On top of the war rooms roof you can go to the glitch into the ocean of the area. When in the ocean you can see diffrent set up from the kamin levels of republic defender in the glitch. Dicertions in the city.Edit When you enter you can go to the left , from there you can take the steps to the second level go to the hall in that either go to the right or keep straight. The right will take you to the war room and the ocean glitch. If you go straight you will end up at the resturant. From that are if you go to the right you can walk the bridge that takes you to the officers club. The IceBerg Three city, also known as Elite City. Is a lot in the cwa game nation. This lot has a fixture count is 515. Making this lot a medium size lot. The lot has the usally club, and arcade, and hotel. Yet, this new lot has the first ship musuem ever built. Although the lot is based on a nighttime setting , it is not very dark there. So, added lighting was not needed. People can live in the apartments built in the city, or stay there for a short period. As, the citys moves forward more things will be added, but not very many so the city does not lag. the iceberg three city Added by Joshlexen The next part of the city is the roads. The city has diffrent color floor tiles for roads. Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black are all used throught the streets and buildings. As you can see in the picture the buildings are also colored the same as the streets are. So, the city is one of the most colorfull ever built . Oneof the most intresting parts to the city is the fact that the club is the biggest building and lenght. The club is shaped like a octagon. in a way as you can see the city from the sky view Added by Joshlexen the club is almost the only visible area from the sky in this pciture. While the other buildings are the regular up and down. The club spreads out. The city is a great place to hang out at. If your ever online at the clone wars adventures game, please come and check it out.